chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Weirdness At Webster/@comment-7180588-20170429032658
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz = Ping phrases (?) Chase McFly Away Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= *Rick Sanhez *Superbionic 2009 =Private Messages= *Superbionic 2009 MultikickPMMultikickAFKClear*Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *7:38 Chase McFly Test *Hello *Lag ugh *So here's the plot *7:38 Superbionic 2009 ok *7:38 Chase McFly When the gang finds Mr. Grundy as principal at Webster, they all move back and the original ANT Farm reopens. However, when a strange new student named Ricardo arrives, a series of paranormal incidents happen, such as encounters with ghosts, students disappearing, and Cameron losing his memory to the point that he can't remember Chyna moved to Z-Tech, so he returns to the school. Is this new kid connected to all these incidents? And why? *And here's chapter 1 *https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12190012/1/Weirdness-At-Webster *7:39 Superbionic 2009 I have it up *7:40 Chase McFly Ok *7:40 Superbionic 2009 didn't need the link *7:40 Chase McFly Sorry *7:41 Superbionic 2009 that ok *7:41 Chase McFly To the game; *Everybody is entering class *Teacher: Hello everybody *I am your new teacher, Ms. Demon *That's Di-moon, D-E_M-O-N *7:44 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: that spell Demon *7:44 Chase McFly Ms. Demon: please go out into the hall, Mr- *(llosk at oliver) *What is your last name/ *7:46 Superbionic 2009 it Bernstein *7:46 Chase McFly Ms. Demon: Goodbye, mr. Bernstein *And now *Let's read attendance *Olive Doyle? *7:46 Superbionic 2009 Olive:here *7:47 Chase McFly Ms. Deom: Go out in the hall *Demon *Kaz Duncan? *7:47 Superbionic 2009 Kaz:here *7:47 Chase McFly Out in the hall please *Bree Davenport? *7:48 Superbionic 2009 Bree:I I will go out in the hall *7:48 Chase McFly Good idea, bree *(smiles with hissing fangs0 *Now, Fletcher Quimby? *Chyna Parks? *Bye *Superbionic 2009 has left the chat. *You are now away. *Superbionic 2009 has joined the ANT Farm. *You are no longer away. *8:30 Chase McFly Hi *Welcome back *8:30 Superbionic 2009 thanks *8:30 Chase McFly So let's resume? *8:30 Superbionic 2009 ok *Chyma: here *8:32 Chase McFly Ms. demon: *Both of you, go *8:32 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: why I said nothing *8:33 Chase McFly Ms. Demon: You two still need to be outside *8:33 Superbionic 2009 ok *8:34 Chase McFly (Everyones out) *Skylar: That was weird *Why id she want us all out? *8:36 Superbionic 2009 Chase: I don't kow *Ink bendy has joined the ANT Farm. *8:37 Superbionic 2009 hi *8:38 Ink bendy hi *8:38 Chase McFly Inkw hat are you doing here *8:38 Ink bendy exploring *8:38 Superbionic 2009 want to join us *8:39 Ink bendy with? *8:39 Chase McFly Our roleplay *8:39 Superbionic 2009 yeah *8:39 Ink bendy i like how your doing 2 rp *8:40 Chase McFly Thanks *8:40 Ink bendy one here and one on TDL *8:40 Chase McFly Yeah *8:41 Superbionic 2009 I didn't know you had antor rp *8:41 Ink bendy can i still be ennard *8:42 Chase McFly No *8:42 Ink bendy aww *8:42 Chase McFly When the gang finds Mr. Grundy as principal at Webster, they all move back and the original ANT Farm reopens. However, when a strange new student named Ricardo arrives, a series of paranormal incidents happen, such as encounters with ghosts, students disappearing, and Cameron losing his memory to the point that he can't remember Chyna moved to Z-Tech, so he returns to the school. Is this new kid connected to all these incidents? And why? *Maybe you can be a ghost *Or the robot kid *8:43 Ink bendy nope bye *8:43 Chase McFly Bye *8:44 Superbionic 2009 bye *Ink bendy has left the chat. *8:45 Chase McFly Skylar: Isn't that woman weird? *She sent us all out' *8:46 Superbionic 2009 Chase: yeah *8:46 Chase McFly No Chase *Chase isn't there *8:46 Superbionic 2009 Oliver:yeah *8:47 Chase McFly Kaz: What about Roicardo? *8:48 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: i don't know *8:49 Chase McFly Bree: well, let's think about him *He wants to be on our team, what else? *You are now away. *8:55 Superbionic 2009 Bree: Oliver Kaz Sky did I ever tell you guys about Marcus *You are no longer away. *8:56 Chase McFly Oliver: No *Who was he/ *9:00 Superbionic 2009 You Know Douglas was evil at one point *9:00 Chase McFly Oliver: Right, like Fletcher's and my mother *9:03 Superbionic 2009 well he made this android name Marcus we were friends with him *9:04 Chase McFly Chyna: We're listening *9:07 Superbionic 2009 He acted rather weridly around us *9:08 Chase McFly Ricardo: You can coem back in now *9:09 Superbionic 2009 so you are Ricardo *9:10 Chase McFly Ricardo: Everybody, sit here *You may be wondering where all the others are *I don't know either *Wait, what's that *A flash f light *Ectoplasm *These chairs are filled with ectoplasm *9:12 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: so what your plan Ricardo *9:13 Chase McFly Ricardo: My plan is we hunt for clues *9:13 Superbionic 2009 ok *9:14 Chase McFly I smell people *Lexi: Hello *Hello *where is everybody\ *9:14 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: Lexi? *9:15 Chase McFly Chyna: I think she's invisible *9:15 Superbionic 2009 ok *so what we do *9:17 Chase McFly Ricardo: Ghosts, everyone's a ghost! *We need back-up *9:21 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: I think you cause this Ricardo *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:25 Chase McFly Ricardo: I did not *I was crying my eyes out when everyone vanished *And melted into pile of ectoplasm *9:26 Superbionic 2009 I don't belive you *9:27 Chase McFly Ricardo: Well, if you must know *Ms. demon is my mother *9:27 Superbionic 2009 what your mom *9:28 Chase McFly She told me to go outside' *And when I got back *Skylar: Oliver, leave Ricardo alone *9:29 Superbionic 2009 why *9:29 Chase McFly Skylar: because you are incriminating him based on something you have no eveidence for *This is probably just a bad luck scenario *Caused by you and Olive dating *9:30 Superbionic 2009 Bree: yeah you are like Leo *9:30 Chase McFly Olive: Skylar, how dare you *Leave you hands off my man *Power Theif *9:31 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: they were my powers frist *9:31 Chase McFly BRB *9:31 Superbionic 2009 ok *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:38 Chase McFly Back *Chyna: stop bickering you two *Let's get help frm my brother Cameron *9:41 Superbionic 2009 Bree: I know it geting Old Olive and Skylar *9:41 Chase McFly Later... *Cameron: Hi guys *What's up? *Who are they? *9:42 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: This is Bree *9:44 Chase McFly Cameron: Nice to meet you *9:45 Superbionic 2009 Bree: you too *9:46 Chase McFly Cameron: Chyna, i need to take you to school now *9:47 Superbionic 2009 Chyna:Ok *9:48 Chase McFly Cameron: Chyna, I wish one day *You'd stop going to Webster *9:48 Superbionic 2009 yeah *I did *9:51 Chase McFly No youd din't *This is only your second year *9:51 Superbionic 2009 yes i did *what? *9:54 Chase McFly Cameron: I should know *Skidmore just swapped all your personalities with ayougurt nmachine yesterday *9:56 Superbionic 2009 Cameron that didn't happen yesterday *guys something wrong with my brother *9:59 Chase McFly Fltcher: he seems to have amnesia *Short-term memory loss *9:59 Superbionic 2009 must have *10:00 Chase McFly Oliver: You guys think it is connected to ricardo? *(Fletcher gives Skylar a kidd) *Kiss *You are now away. *Rick Sanhez has joined the ANT Farm. *You are no longer away. *10:20 Chase McFly Hi *10:21 Rick Sanhez hello *You are now away.